As The Candle Melts
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: Set after all of the events following the Millenium arc, Malik recalls memories of the Thief.  AU-ish because most flashbacks are just made up concepts.  Rated M for implied Rape near the end of the fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, if I did then the show would be purely about Bakura and Malik.**

**

* * *

**

He lit the candle watching it flicker. Lilac eyes observed the dancing flame, wondering why the flame was dancing as if something was to be celebrated. It wasn't a happy ending, no. Happy endings and him never met. Why would it happen to him anyway? The flame was flickering and the candle was melting…

Happiness… What exactly was it? Was it edible? Was it touchable? Could he feel it if he wanted to? How do you claim such a thing?

Ever since from when he was born, fate had decided that he had to lead a miserable life. The one thing that gave him this so called happiness went, destroyed… died.

_The crashing of the sea waves and the salted air of the pier was all he could smell. The sound of the waves had a calming effect to him, although ironically this was not meant to be a calming scene._

"_So… Tell me… What is it you want?" Lilac eyes stared into chocolate ones, emotionless… Never once showing fear nor glee._

"_Your millennium item of course. If you give it to me nice and quiet, I'll let you live…" Chocolate eyes stared back with an arrogant and confident air._

"_So you're collecting them? But why?" the flaxen blonde mused, obviously this being had some intend with them. Perhaps he knew a secret? What did this white haired know about these millennium items? The answer was simple..._

_"Power, of course." _

_The blonde stood his ground. He never once showed weakness. Why should he? Fear was a weakness, owning emotions was also a weakness. He hid behind his smirking mask all the time._

"_How about this… If you agree to help me… Then after it's all over, I'll be glad to give you the rod." Lilac met chocolate, mocking him, daring him._

"_And if I say no?" mused the owner of the chocolate eyes._

"_You won't leave this pier alive."_

_The white haired male stared at the blonde curiously, wondering what dared the blonde to say such a thing. No one had acted like this to him, he was generally feared by others, yet this blonde acted like he was just another being._

_"I'll give you five minutes… Yes or No… it's your choice."_

_Then there was nothing, but the crashing of the waves to be heard in the distance._

_Suddenly a swish of a knife, the laugh of a maniac then the ripping of flesh, followed by the spilling of blood._

He should have killed him then and there… but the deal they struck was just too perfect. It was so simple. He never intended for anything interesting to happen. The deal should have never been struck. Thinking back he could see all the mistakes… all the flaws. What could he do he was flawed in every single possible way.

The wax was dripping, slowly dripping… melting… just like his life. The candle remained dancing, like a leaf blowing in the autumn wind.

"_The plan has changed a little bit." Announced the blonde Egyptian. The spirit had been very unwelcoming about the concept of Malik intruding his host's spirit room._

"_What?" queried the agitated spirit. Angered that this arrogant boy had decided it was right of him to just come in and intrude then announce about a change in plan without so much of a discussion._

"_Yugi and I both got into the finals. If you want the millennium rod so badly… Get yourself into the final."_

_A twitching of the corner of the pale male's mouth, then a smirk and finally laughter._

"_You lost right? How can you command me around when you were incapable of defeating him?" sneered the white haired devil. It was now the blonde's turn to be agitated. How could the white haired male sneer and laugh at him when he in turn hasn't done anything? He refused to let the agitation show._

"_Say whatever you want…The final is going to begin… Before that get enough puzzle cards."_

_An arrogant smirk, followed by the disappearance of the blonde. Leaving the white hair spirit fuming, clearly angered._

He played with fire… he knew it… and he got burned. The candle itself melting and dripping away, while the flame danced happily at his misery as if to taunt him of the mistake he made.

_He was angry and he knew it. He didn't follow the plan._

"_How could you? We were so close to making him lose!"_

_"And I suppose my host will just be alright after that? You already made me stab my host in the arm!" roared the spirit. Who was this boy to think he could command him around all the time. It was out of character for him to listen to anyone's opinion let alone agree to work in a team._

"_Well now you've hospitalised yourself even more! What am I going to do now? With you out of the plot, everything is messed up!"_

"_Why must you insist that everything has to go according to plan? Does your life revolve around one?"_

"_Why does it matter? What if it did? Everything needs to follow a plan or everything else falls apart!"_

_The spirit glared at the blonde. Although he was angered but seeing the blonde finally showing emotions on his face made him feel triumphant. There was something special about this boy. It might have been his eyes, or maybe it was his hair. Maybe it was just his personality overall. Whatever it was. He wanted it. He would never admit it, but he had taken a liking to the boy as much as he had taken a loathing towards him. The boy was still angrily ranting at him. He quickly moved forward, trapping the boy up against a wall. "Will you shut up already?" Then without giving the boy as so much a minute to react, he crushed their lips together. The boy didn't know how to react. How would you if you've never even experienced such a thing before? This was wrong. It shouldn't be happening. Then why did he enjoy it? He could feel himself choosing to respond to the kiss. Not long after that the two were caught in a fierce battle with their tongues each trying to gain control of the other. Then finally their lips parted._

"_Dammit… I hate you so much…" whispered the thief, raising his chocolate eyes to stare into Malik's lilac eyes._

"_The feeling's mutual…" hissed the blonde. "This definitely wasn't in the plan." muttered Malik, feeling defeated. Bakura smirked triumphantly at the blonde._

"_What if it isn't… it doesn't mean everything has to be. I didn't plan on this happening either." There was a glint of mischief in Bakura's eyes as he once again crushed their lips together catching the Egyptian by surprise._

_The clashing of tongues, the muffled moans as the two tangled in a fight of control with their tongues…_

He smiled bitterly… what was sweet anyway? Everything had gone sour and bitter… He laughed. The Gods have always despised him… they show him happiness… then they take it away and damn him into a life of misery. Why? Was his birth an abomination? Was it a sin? Yes, his mother had died because of this… but he couldn't prevent it.

He watched as a droplet of wax slide down the candle. The flame staying strong as if it was freshly lit.

"_Now you've done it! Why do you never listen to my suggestions?"_

"_Who was it that lost their body to their other self?"_

"_Shut up Bakura! It's not like you have a body now either!"_

"_At least I had the brains to have had a backup area to go to if I lost."_

_Malik growled angrily and walked away. This was just not happening… They had lost to his other self and he was going to be stuck here for a while. He sat on the ground sighing softly. He wasn't the type to cry, but how should he know how to react to what has happened? How can he express himself? Bakura wasn't the sort who would sit there and listen to his troubles, or his childhood. No. Bakura was the kind of guy who would laugh, mock him and call him to man up. He wished he was insensitive like Bakura, he wished he lacked regrets. He had killed his father, it was all his doing. He had put others at risk just so that he could avenge his own father._

"_What's with the sulking face, Malik?"_

"_It's none of your concern, Bakura. Why would it matter to you?"_

"_So what, we lost to your other self. Big deal, we could always try again."_

"_It isn't because of that. Don't you understand? If it wasn't for me, everything in this tournament wouldn't have happened the way they did! I was the one who killed my father! Not the Pharaoh! He had nothing to do with it! I hurt so many beings just for revenge, to find it was me that was the guilty one, I blamed everyone for my mistakes!"_

"_And your point being? Do you honestly think sitting here and being annoyed and upset about it would make a world of difference? Why can't you work on how to solve this problem instead? Or just calm down? It would make a difference."_

"_How can I calm down? I lost my body Bakura! I don't even know what my other character would do to my sister, let alone my brother, now that he has control of my body!"_

"_Oh will you just shut up?" hissed Bakura, grabbing the shorter one of the pair close, crushing their lips together. Malik was too surprised to act. "There. That's better you stopped throwing your bitch fit. Ra, you can be such a girl at times, Malik. I really honestly think that you getting so worked up over this little problem is pathetic, but remember what we decided the day when we first kissed? That we would go through with this together. At least you're not alone."_

_"Bakura…" muttered the blonde as he put his arms around the other. "You're a bastard…" He hissed, then quickly kissed the pale male. Bakura smirked inwardly knowing that Malik had calm down from his tantrum. He quickly deepened the kiss, quickly pushing his tongue into the Egyptian's mouth to demand entrance, which was granted rather quickly by the other also pushing his tongue into his mouth, the two fought for control furiously before quickly breaking the kiss. Although the two had stopped, Bakura decided that he didn't want to just end it there, he kept his firm grip on the other and removed the necklace around the blonde's neck letting the necklace drop onto the ground making a slight clink as it hit the ground. Then started licking the Egyptian's bronze skin. Lilac eyes accessed mischievous looking chocolate orbs quizzically, trying to figure the other's motive. The Egyptian let a surprised gasp escape his lips as the other slowly started to move down his neck while licking at his bronze skin. Bakura decided to keep up the task a bit longer until finally getting impatient and pushing the blonde down and pinning him to the ground._

"_Got you…" he whispered as he started kissing the blonde's neck, then started to nibble on his skin eventually biting down on his skin and sucking it. The tanned male's lips let out a moan as the other bit him, it was painful, but it felt good at the same time. He winced as Bakura bit in further until he managed to draw blood from the wound. He then started cleaning his wound by licking it clean with his tongue. He sat on top of the blonde and cupped his face with one of his hands. Lilac met chocolate. The blonde didn't know what was going on, but he felt better, if not calm and at peace. He also felt secure for once. He felt his cheeks flush up while the other's eyes locked wih his. This feeling what was it? He just couldn't describe it, it was something completely new._

"_Bakura…" he said quietly letting the other kiss him on the neck again._

"_Yes Malik?"_

_"I wish we could stay like this forever." The blonde replied, looking up at the other who was holding him down. How had this just unravelled like this? He never intended for this to happen from the start. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the other sliding his hand underneath his top. _

"_This already feels like forever." replied the other simply. He let the other sit up, then started kissing the Egyptian again, this time more desperate and craving for more. The other quickly followed the thief's actions. Both males started feeling the heat rising from their bodies as their tongues intertwined. Bakura found he couldn't stop putting his hands on the Egyptian and eventually pulled off the other's top. Malik's feelings were indifferent to the thief's. In fact he found himself running his hands into the thief's snow white hair. They eventually broke the kiss. Both stared at each other trying to understand what was going on._

"_Dammit Malik… I don't want to just keep it like this. I want more." The thief hissed next to his lover's ear. The other looked at him with a questioning look. Then realising what the other meant then quickly panicking. No… He couldn't… the Egyptian was not ready for this. He was still trying to get used to this feeling he builds up when he's with Bakura. The thief noticed fear in the tombkeeper's eyes. "What's wrong, Malik?"_

"_Bakura I can't… I'm not prepared for this yet…" the blonde said quietly. The thief felt angered, how could they get so far into the moment, then have the other turn it down completely? What on earth was the other thinking? "I'm sorry Bakura… Not right now… Let's just figure out a way to solve this problem." This set the thief in an agitated mood causing him to stand up and storm off into a different part of the puzzle. The other sighed, put his top back on feeling guilty for crushing the thief's hopes._

Security… to feel secure… it was all the same thing. What Malik knew was that all times with Bakura, he felt secure. Thinking back he felt more guilty than ever. The thief has such high hopes, then to be disappointed by him. For what? He never wanted to admit it. But he was afraid. Afraid of what? The scars. Those ugly scars that were craved into his back. He didn't want the thief to touch them; he didn't want to be reminded of the torture and the pain, he didn't want to remember how he felt so helpless, out of control, he didn't want to feel alone again. He never told him. And now… where did it leave them? Where did it leave him? He felt the loneliness all over again. Where did it leave him? Feeling helpless… this was a different kind of pain. It was certainly torture. Most of all he felt useless. His lilac eyes looked at the flickering flame. Watching as more of the wax melted and dripped down. The flame was still dancing and flickering away.

_Bakura smirked at him. "I told you that the problem would be solved and you were such a girl over it."_

"_Oh shut up, I was simply worried. I felt guilty making you lose your body."_

"_Then don't worry and don't feel guilty. I don't care for others, therefore making it impossible for me to feel guilt."_

"_So you mean you never felt anything for me?" asked the blonde, feeling anger and hurt building up._

"_You idiot… you're an exception... you'll always be the exception."_

_He felt himself smiling. But inside he was being torn apart. He had to return to Egypt. His siblings and him had finished their duty, which was to deliver the knowledge the Pharaoh needed to know to finally regain his memories and most importantly his name. So as he stepped onto the boat, he turned back, stealing a glance at the thief and finally deciding to leave it at that. Soon everything had disappeared and they were back at Egypt. But the story didn't end there. You see the thief had turned up at his doorstep one day, delighting and confusing the Egyptian._

He smiled. Those two weeks they spent together, it was so different. But as fate would have it. Everything good could just turn around and be destroyed as fast as that. He didn't know why it had happened that way, all he could have thought was that he should have seen it coming. He knew the other's personality, yet he still stuck with it. It was playing with fire and getting burned by it and repeating the process over and over again. He knew he should have stopped when he realised what he was getting into. He remembered how they actually enjoyed their time together. Once again he was lost to the idea of how to react. He couldn't cry, he won't. It was weakness, showing emotion was also a weakness. Then why? Why was he feeling torn up inside out then? Why was he feeling full of regret? It wasn't that the two weeks he had spent with the thief were horrible, they were great. It still didn't mean there were ugly and rough sides to the two weeks. His lilac eyes darted back to the candle. The wax was dripping and the candle was getting shorter. The flame had now stopped dancing.

_Malik was furious, he picked up any object that was throw-able and threw it in the direction of the thief. The thief merely laughed and dodged every single object._

"_Come on, it's not that big a deal."_

"_Of course it's that big a deal! Why are you still so eager for revenge? Why?"_

"_Because I've decided three thousand years ago that I would avenge my village! Now quit whining and let me go!"_

_"No! Don't you dare go Bakura! Ra dammit Bakura! Why must you live in the past?" Malik ran to the thief's side and grabbed hold of his arm. The thief laughed and started to head for the door. Malik pulled him back and clung to his arm._

"_No… why? Haven't you learnt anything in the two weeks of us being with each other? Please Bakura, don't go! You'll die!"_

"_No I won't, do you seriously doubt me all that much? I'm much stronger and better than you, Malik. I will be able to finally finish everything once and for all."_

_Malik clung to Bakura's arm even tighter, afraid that if he let go he'll just fall to a pile of sand right in front of him. The thief glared at Malik. Why was he being so damn persistent? He knew that it was a fifty fifty chance, he wasn't guaranteed victory, but he believed that he would achieve it. He was irritated by how Malik was acting so worried over it, it was his own future, not Malik's. He looked at the other male, ready to yell at the male. But stopped when he saw tears welling up in the corners of Malik's eyes. "Please Bakura… please just listen to me… I don't want us to part like this… I know that you are positive that you will have victory, but I'm worried… The other Yugi beat my other character… he was filled with tactics… he could easily do the same to you…"_

"_I'm not your other character. So tough."_

"_How are you going to succeed without the secret my tribe has kept until now?" Malik covered his mouth as soon as that was blurted out. He knew he shouldn't have… it was a bad move. The thief's expression changed. He had a crazy smirk on his face. "Oh so you have been hiding something from me Malik. I thought we made an oath to each other not to have any secrets." Malik winced as he felt the thief grab hold of his arm tightly, making him lose grip of the thief's arm. He felt himself being dragged roughly over to his room. He growled, struggling to break free from the thief, but quickly found that it was in vain. He felt the other deliver a blow to his face, then his stomach, making him drop onto his knees in pain. The thief grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him onto the bed and pushed him face first into the sheets. _

"_Stop it Bakura! Let go of me!" he yelled. Lilac eyes widened in fright as he saw the thief pull out a blade and held it against his throat. _

"_Shut up Malik." He said darkly. Malik felt his top being pulled off, followed by the thief's hand sliding down his back. "So this is what you've been hiding from me huh?" Malik lay there, too afraid to move, afraid that the thief may slit his throat._

"_You'll miss me huh? Then maybe I'll make sure that I remain with you forever, Malik." The blonde panicked as he felt the thief undo his belt and pull down his pants. "What are you doing Bakura? Stop it now! Get off of me!" he yelled in anger, hoping that it'll hide the fear he was feeling. "What am I doing? I'm taking what you wouldn't let me take before!" _

_He cried… how else would you react towards it? He was laughing, mocking him. Finally it all stopped and darkness took over._

_His lilac eyes opened, seeing the other already ready to leave… forever._

"_Bakura… don't go please…" he begged quietly._

_The thief turned around. "Even after that you beg me to stay? Ra aren't you pathetic Malik? What happened to you?"_

_Despite the pain he was in, the blonde stood up and followed the thief out of the bedroom, clinging onto him and stopping him right before the main entrance of the house._

"_Please don't go Bakura…. When I said I hate you when we first kissed… I didn't mean it… I love you Bakura… please don't go."_

_The thief stood still for a moment, staring at the blonde, his face softened into a smile. He pulled the blonde up and cupped his face with both hands, then kissed him on the lips. The blonde kissed back happily. Hoping that the thief would just give up his impossible goal and stay with him. But as the thief let go, he knew… he understood. Suddenly he felt all support go, he fell to his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks._

_The thief looked back once more, before turning his heel, opening the door and walking out of the house. _

_He had lost him… forever._

The flame died out in a pile of melted wax which was originally in the form of candle. Leaving a trail of smoke in the air and the blonde with tears rolling down his cheeks.

-Owari-

* * *

**So… What did you think of the story guys? Please review! This fanfic is done somewhat AU-ish with only the first flashback a proper extract from the manga. This is my first fanfic, so please if it's crap please be nice to me about it. It's rated M for the concept of us all knowing what Bakura did to Malik at the end. So… does anyone understand the candle's significance? Thanks!~  
**

**~BleedingStrawberries**


End file.
